Work under this project includes studies of the mechanism of biosynthesis of glucosinolates from higher homologs of the various amino acids; examination of the stereochemistry and mechanism of the degradation of valine and leucine, using 13C-nmr and other isotope techniques; and efforts to isolate and characterize the enzymes involved.